Gregory Brigham
Gregory Brigham is a Major in the British SAS and a Champion in the fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Born to the Duke of Orkney and his wife, Gregory Brigham grew up as a member of the Kingdom of Land of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. As such, Brigham was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Brigham was schooled at Eton college, and upon reaching the appropriate age enlisted in the Royal Military College. During his military career, Brigham was fast-tracked to the rank of Major, and fought in Afghanistan and Iraq with distinguished service. Knowing that the Great Games of the Hydra of the Third Trial were set to begin in the near future, Brigham offered himself to the King of Land, Orlando Compton-Jones, to be one of the four Champions who would take part on their Kingdom's behalf. Knowing of Brigham's classical education and military service, Orlando agreed, and also betrothed his daughter to take Brigham's hand in marriage should he succeed and survive the Great Games. Some time after the Star Chamber in the Underworld opened and allowed the Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Brigham and the rest of the Kingdom of Land's Champions were brought to the Underworld, along with a few of his friends/family who were to be his hostages. Upon arrival, Brigham, like the other Champions, had an explosive device implanted in his neck, and after some deliberation, Brigham was ranked among the Four Kingdoms as the most likely to win the entire Games. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Brigham, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by one of the Underworld's Minotaurs. Having being prepared, Brigham quickly killed his opponent before venturing out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the King of the Underworld, Hades, who explained for those who few Champions who were not aware that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Brigham was soon thrust into the Second Challenge, and quickly took the lead through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Brigham quickly grabbed the Golden Sphere and escape the rising water to win the Challenge. Upon being congratulated by Hades for his victory, Brigham requested that his reward be used to have Barrett Johnson, the next-ranked Champion after him, executed on the spot, having decided that this was his best chance to win the entire Games. After the interim before the next Challenge, Brigham was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Brigham and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, but shortly after it begun Brigham cut the hand off his companion, leaving his shocked ally behind as he made his own way to the pinnacle with the Sphere. Despite the narrow pursuit from the Gorkha and one of the Golden Minotaurs, Brigham was easily able to dodge the iron boulders and claimed the Sphere, and escaped over the special exit bridge. Having once again being granted a reward, Brigham requested that this one be used to execute his next-greatest rival, Tenzin Depon, a reward that was granted moments later. After a nights rest, Brigham, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Brigham selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. During the Challenge, Brigham attempted to locate the Spheres with his companions, but after hearing that both Spheres had been retrieved, Brigham and his companions hastened to reach the exit before they were trapped inside, successfully making it through. As the procession prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Brigham was informed that he and the other Champions were invited to a lunch hosted by Hades, and so Brigham donned his full dress uniform to attend. As the lunch drew to an end, Brigham accosted Jack West Jr; having seen that the Australian, while initially unprepared was quickly adapting, Brigham told him that he now recognised Jack as a threat and would use the reward of the next Sphere (if he retrieved it) to have him executed. For the Fifth Challenge, Brigham took on two of his companions as they entered a Light Strike Vehicle they were to use in a Circus Maximus-style race. Together they shrugged off the various attempts by the Minotaurs and the Hydra to stop them, and though DeShawn Monroe was able to grab the Sphere first, Brigham used a crossbow bolt to kill the SEAL and take the Sphere from him. As he drove towards the finish line, however, a sniper shot from Jack caused his LSV to fishtail. In the ensuing pile-up, Brigham managed to jump out of his LSV before it was crushed, along with his companions. As he tried to figure out his next move, the SAS soldier was caught off-guard as Jack snatched the Sphere from him as he drove by, which he gave to Shane Schofield and helped to win the Challenge. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Brigham was brought along with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. As they descended down for the final Challenges, Brigham and Zaitan DeSaxe both openly expressed their desire to be the one to kill Jack, if for nothing else than to have the glory of taking the Fifth Warrior's life. Due to the uneven number of Champions, and having won the most Challenges thus far, Brigham was given a bye for the Sixth Challenge by Hades. Upon the beginning of the Seventh Challenge, Brigham faced off against Zaitan, with both reiterating their desire to win and kill Jack. However, Chaos and Mephisto, being used in the Challenge as additional elements, favoured Zaitan, and Mephisto was able to use his flail to severely injure Brigham's shoulder. Zaitan quickly took the opportunity to use his concealed blades to help fell Brigham before taking Mephisto's flail. Zaitan proceeded to toy with Brigham, purposely crushing his hands and knees while taunting that he could never fight Jack in his pitiful state. Once Zaitan whispered his final taunt, he causally kicked Brigham into the nearby pit, leaving him to fall to his death. Personality . Trivia *Brigham was the only Champion in the fourth Great Games to win more than one Challenge in the first stage. Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:British Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members